


Confessions

by Sketchy788



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst?, F/M, Fluff, General, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy788/pseuds/Sketchy788
Summary: Natsu gets contemplative. Can Lucy help him out of it? Short, fluffy one-shot with slight hints of angst.





	Confessions

Nobody knew where Natsu was.  
That was perfectly fine with him. He didn’t want to be found, didn’t really want to deal with most people.  
There was something bothering him, something he had to think out on his own.  
So that night he snuck into Lucy’s apartment, settled on her bed, gazed out the window.  
Reflected for what seemed like hours.  
The past two years… so much had happened…   
Suddenly the front door opened. A light flicked on, and he heard a soft, familiar, feminine sigh.  
“See? I told you he’d be here, Lucy!”  
“Yeah, especially since you two are always breaking in.” More teasing than scolding. “Look, I’ll be right back. Just let me get changed.”  
“Here. Wear this.” He tossed her his tunic. Quirked his mouth in an almost smile. Lucy nodded. Why not? No harm in wearing her boyfriend’s clothes. She headed to her bathroom.  
Happy flew over and landed next to his pink haired friend.   
“Are you okay, Natsu?”  
“I’m fine, buddy. Just thinkin’, that’s all.”  
“Oh. Okay. If you say so. We were all worried about you.”  
Another almost smile. He reached over and rubbed Happy’s ears. The simple action took Natsu’s mind off other things, for the time being anyway.   
Several long moments later, Lucy came back. Natsu’s almost-smile became a real smile for the first time all day. She lay down next to him, quirked her head up so their eyes could meet. His immediate response was to curl an arm around her and take her hand in his.   
“What’s on your mind? You know you can tell me anything.”   
“I know, I know.” Slow exhale. “I shouldn’t have left.”  
“Huh?”  
“For training. I kinda feel like I abandoned you when we needed each other the most.”  
“Natsu…” Sigh. “We’ve been over and over this. I told you I’m not mad about it. We all did what we thought we had to do.”  
“I know, but I never apologized to anyone, especially not you.”   
“You don’t have-“ He silenced her next words by laying a finger over her lips.   
“Yeah. I do.” Sure, they had managed to bring the guild back together, but other damage had been done. His intense gaze seemed to reach right through to her heart as he squeezed her hand. “Lucy…I’m sorry I left, and sorry I hurt you.”   
“Apology accepted.” She kissed his cheek then poked him just below his collarbone. “As long as you don’t do it again, dork.”   
“I won’t. We’ll be together forever. I promise.” The words, his promise, made her cry. A few glistening teardrops of joy gathered at the corners of her eyes. “Are…you okay, Luce?”  
“I’m fine. I…I’m glad you came back.”  
“Me too.” Soft grin as he nuzzled her nose. “Don’t worry about the past. Focus on here, now, and the future, alright? I already am. And trust me, the future’s lookin’ amazing.” Gently, almost tenderly, he brushed a tear away from her eye with his thumb. Kissed her, making all their worries vanish into the ether.   
As soon as the kiss ended Natsu smirked, pointing at Happy, who had passed out at some point in the conversation.   
“Typical cat.”  
“He does have the right idea, though.” He chuckled, pulling her closer into his arms. “Comfy?”  
“M-hm.” She rested her head on his shoulder, felt his scarf against her cheek. He slipped one hand over her tummy. Careful reverence.   
“How’s the baby?”  
“She’s fine.” Her hand slipped over his. “You know, we won’t be able to keep her a secret forever.”   
“We’ll spill the beans soon enough.” Yaaaaawn. “Sweet dreams, princess.”   
“Night-night.” Snuggle, snuggle, sigh, snore.   
Life wasn’t always perfect. Even a grinning, fiery, dragon slayer like Natsu could get the blues. Thankfully there was always a way to bounce back. His guild, and most importantly, his family, gave him reason to fight. He promised he would always be there.  
And Natsu Dragneel never broke a promise.


End file.
